This Story
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Midorima Shintarou harus memutuskan pilihannya. Mengenai sosok yang telah mengisi hidupnya selama 5 tahun ini, atau sesosok yang telah menghilang dan kembali membuatnya merasakan indahnya dunia. Dia Takao Kazunari. MidoTaka slight!MidoOC


**This Story**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Romance , Drama, Hurt/comfort

Jumlah kata : 1897 Kata.

Pairing : Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari, Slight! Midorima x OC

Warning : Yaoi, AU, OC

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary : Midorima Shintarou harus memutuskan pilihannya. Mengenai sosok yang telah mengisi hidupnya selama 5 tahun ini, atau sesosok yang telah menghilang dan kembali membuatnya merasakan indahnya dunia. Dia Takao Kazunari.

####

Midorima mematut dirinya di cermin. Pemuda berzodiak cancer itu mencoba menghela nafas berkali-kali untuk mengurangi rasa cemasnya. Sosok setinggi 195 cm itu kini menggunakan _Black Tie_ yang sangat cocok untuk tubuh tegapnya. '_Ayolah Shintarou ! Kau pasti bisa !' _Batinnya untuk menguatkan diri sendiri.

"Nii-san, kau seperti tante-tante yang baru dilamar seorang bujangan." _Twich!_ Sebuah perempatan imaginer langsung muncul di kepala pemuda bersurai hijau lumut itu. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia berbalik dan menemukan adik perempuannya tengah bersandar di pintunya.

Dan sebelum ia bisa protes, sang ibu telah menariknya untuk segera menuju mobil. "Tenanglah, ini hanya sebuah pertunangan. Yang harus kau siapkan matang-matang hanya mental, Shintarou." Sang Ibu menenangkan. Dan keluarga itupun menuju ke tempat dimana seorang Midorima Shintarou akan mengikat seorang gadis yang beruntung menjadi tunangannya.

_Apa kau sekarang telah melupakannya ?_

_Melupakan sosoknya yang sekarang entah dimana,_

_Serta sosok yang pergi membawa sebagian hatimu._

Midorima bersandar pada pembatas di balkonnya. Menatap langit malam yang seolah tak pernah jenuh untuk menanungi para makhluk di bumi setelah sang mentari tenggelam. Meminum Oshirokunya dan kembali menatap pemandangan kelap kelip lampu yang menerangi kota Tokyo itu.

_Drrt..Drrt.._

Sebuah getaran membuat Midorima mau tak mau harus beranjak dan membuka sebuah telepon yang masuk. Dan setelahnya dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu banyak melamun sedari tadi.

_9 panggilan tidak terjawab_

_6 pesan_

_10.46 PM_

_Shin-chan~~ Aku sudah pulang ! Aku kangen Shin-chan !_

_10.52 PM_

_Shin-chan ? Ini aku Takao. Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku ?_

_10.58 PM_

_Hey ! Shin-chan ! Aku di Yokohama sekarang. Kau tidak berniat untuk berkunjung ? _

_11.04 PM_

_Oy ! Shin-chan !_

_11.10 PM_

_Shin-chan ? Apa kau disana ? Ayolah~ angkat teleponmu ! Aku ingin berbincang denganmu._

_11.16 PM_

_Shin-chan sudah tidur ya ? Ya sudah, Oyasuminasai~ :* Sukidesu, Shin-chan._

Midorima yang sedari tadi mengutuk dirinya sendiri pun akhirnya tersenyum. '_Dia sudah pulang.'_ Batinnya. Seketika jari-jarinya mengetikkan sesuatu untuk membalas pesan mantan teman se-timnya di Sekolah menengah atas itu.

_11.20 PM_

_Maafkan aku baru membalas pesanmu, Takao. Aku baru menyadari ada pesan dan telepon darimu. Mungkin besok aku akan kesana. Tapi bukannya aku sengaja untuk mengunjungimu, nanodayo. Aku juga ada pekerjaan di salah satu cabang rumah sakitku disana. Dan selamat malam juga._

Tangan Midorima sangat kaku untuk membalas kalimat terakhir dari Takao. Dengan menghela nafas berat berkali-kali, akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Takao dan menekan tombol _Send_.

Midorima menyandarkan dirinya di tembok dan merosot ke bawah seolah dia tak sanggup lagi menopang berat badannya tersebut. Digenggamnya erat sang ponsel dan dipejamkanlah matanya.

"Maafkan aku Takao. Aku juga mencintaimu."

_Apakah kau tak pernah menyadari kesalahanmu ?_

_Kau tak pernah bisa berpaling darinya bukan ?_

_Lalu kenapa kau memilih bersanding dengan yang lain ?_

_Tak sadarkah kalau kau melukai dirinya dan dirimu sendiri ?_

Midorima melajukan mobilnya keluar dari lingkungan rumah sakit milik keluarganya yang berada di Yokohama. Dia merutuk dirinya sendiri yang lupa untuk menanyakan dimana alamat rumah Takao karena ia yakin, ia hanya mengingatnya samar-samar. 5 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk mengingat sesuatu. Tapi apakah kau yakin melupakannya , Midorima ? Bukankah itu rumah yang sering kau kunjungi di kala dulu ?

'_Pertigaan dan belok ke kiri. Rumah dengan halaman yang tertutup pagar tinggi.'_

Insting, sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang biasa diikuti oleh seorang Midorima Shintarou. Namun kali ini, dia harus mengikuti instingnya untuk menemukan rumah temannya yang bersurai kehitaman itu.

Setelah memastikan dia benar dalam membaca bahwa rumah itu adalah rumah milik keluarga Takao, Midorima langsung menekan belnya.

"Ya ?" Sesosok pemuda bermata kelabu itu menampakkan kepalanya dibalik pintu dan melihat siapa tamunya kali itu. Menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dan memastikan benar bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang sangat ditunggunya.

"EH ? SHIN-CHAAANN !" pekikan keras disusul sebuah pelukan membuat Midorima mau tak mau membalas pelukan itu. Pelukan yang sudah lama ia rindukan untuk terulang lagi. Pelukan yang dulu selalu membawanya ke dalam kehangatan sosok pemuda yang memiliki _Hawk Eyes_ itu. Pelukan yang selalu membawa kasih sayang di dalamnya.

"Kau semakin pendek saja, Takao." Gurau Midorima. Tangan kanannya ia pergunakan untuk membawa Takao semakin jauh ke dalam pelukannya, menangis disana, dan – yang biasanya – membuat Midorima akan berteriak nanti karena bajunya basah karena air mata pemuda yang dipanggil Takao tersebut.

"Mou~ kau saja yang semakin tinggi, Shin-chan ! Mana ada seseorang yang semakin pendek ?"Takao menjauhkan kepalanya dan mendongak untuk menatap mata zamrud yang selalu bisa menenangkannya itu.

Dipandang seperti itu oleh Takao dengan mata bulat tanpa dosanya dan pipi yang digembungkan mau tak mau harus membuat Midorima memalingkan wajahnya.

"Te-tentu saja ada, Bodoh ! Contohnya saja dirimu!" Ucap Midorima.

_Sesaat ketika kulit kalian bersentuhan,_

_Apakah ada sengatan listrik disana ?_

_Mengalir dan membuat jantung kalian berpacu lebih cepat_

_Dan seolah semua darah dipompa ke wajah kalian untuk membakarnya._

Mereka kali itu kembali keluar. Pergi ke sebuah kedai kopi dan duduk berseberangan seperti dulu. Dulu saat mereka belum terpisah. Dulu saat sebelum Takao memutuskan untuk pindah. Dulu saat hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

"Jadi kau sudah bertunangan sekarang, Shin-chan ?" Sembari menyeruput kopinya, Takao membuka suara. Sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Dan kami akan menikah 4 bulan lagi." Ucap pemuda dengan untaian hijau itu. Dan mau tak mau Takao hanya tersenyum kecut. "_Congrats_." Sebuah nada keterpaksaan itu meluncur bebas dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu ? Apa di Hokkaido lebih baik dari sini ?" Tak mau terlarut dalam suasana _awkward _itu, Midorima membukanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Baik, aku dapat menempuh pendidikanku dengan mudah disana. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tak nyaman." Takao mengubah posisi duduknya yang tadinya membelakangi jendela yang menghubungkannya dengan jalan raya, kini menjadi menatap jalan raya itu. Ah! Lebih tepatnya menatap langit biru yang hampir terlihat cukup mendung.

"Aku meninggalkan hatiku disini."

Midorima dengan reflek langsung duduk dengan tegak. "Apa maksudmu ?"

Dengan sedikit tertawa kecil, Takao menjawab. "Tak apa, jangan dipikirkan. Kalau kau juga merasakan yang sama, apakah bisa kita kembali ?"

_Hei ! Kau melihat ke arahku kan ?_

_Aku melihatnya._

_Jangan berpaling lagi._

_Jadi maukah kau kembali dan aku bisa memeluk dirimu sepuasku kembali ?_

Sejak saat itu Midorima melakukannya. Melakukan hubungan dibelakang sebuah hubungan. Melakukan perjanjian dengan seorang yang pernah ia bagi hatinya dan kini ia kembali akan membagi hatinya.

Takao Kazunari.

Pemuda yang memiliki _Hawk Eyes_, bermata kelabu dan berambut hitam, pengekor setianya, dan juga partnernya dulu di Shutoku. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya, sama seperti partner-partner lain. Namun saat itu, saat ketika ia melihat Takao bersama pemuda atau perempuan lain, jantungnya berdegup kencang, amarahnya seakan ingin membuncah saat itu jua. Dan setelah saat itu pula, ia tahu ada yang salah. Dan semuanya bertambah nyata setelah Takao pergi bersama teman-temannya untuk reuni SD. Rasa rindu membuncah, rasa cemburu yang tak terkira, dan semua hal yang tak bias ia jelaskan lewat kata-kata yang rasional.

Dan dengan tertawa miris dia mencoba mencari. Mencari obat dari semua omong kosong yang ia rasakan pada Takao. Mencari obat dari replica yang sebenarnya tak memiliki wujud asli tersebut. Mencari obat dari kekosongan yang ia rasakan tanpa Takao di sampingnya.

Dan saat-saat kuliah merupakan puncaknya.

Resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih bukanlah bukti bahwa Midorima bisa bersantai-santai atas statusnya sekarang. Namun usaha untuk menjaga status mereka sekaranglah yang paling rumit untuk dijalani. Midorima terus berusaha, namun sayang. Hubungan mereka, takkan pernah diterima masyarakat yang awam mengenai cinta.

Midorima menerima pasangannya, dan dia tahu perlahan sampai 5 tahun berselang, Takao akan menghilang dari kehidupannya.

_Dan kini saat ia kembali akankah semuanya berubah ?_

_Termasuk hati kecilmu yang sebenarnya masih menginginkannya ?_

_Apa kau akan menyangkalnya kali ini ?_

7 Juli. Suatu peringatan yang biasa dilakukan oleh masyarakat Jepang memang sedang dilakukan pada malam itu. Namun peringatan itu kali ini – sudah 5 tahun terakhir – tidak diindahkan oleh pemuda berkacamata itu.

Midorima sudah kehilangan harapannya – sering terjadi semenjak Takao meninggalkannya – dan kini dia sudah mulai untuk mencoba mengambil peruntungan itu kembali.

_July 6__th__ 2xxx_

_08.00 PM_

_Shin-chan~ Aku tunggu di café biasa ok ? Kita bertemu disana. Dan aku ingin memberikan hadiah kecil untukmu. :*_

Sebuah senyum terukir, harapan mulai terajut. Midorima ingin sekali bangun dari mimpi buruknya yang selama ini menghantui. Sampai sebuah pesan kembali datang.

_08.10 PM_

_Aku akan ke rumahmu malam ini, Shintarou-kun. ^^_

Dan Midorimapun hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya.

_Apa kau pernah merasakan bahwa tembok yang selama ini susah payah kau bangun akhirnya runtuh jua ?_

_Apakah rasa itu sangat menyakitkan ?_

_Tapi bukankah kau juga mencintai yang satunya ? Mereka berdua adalah nafasmu._

_Pilihlah, atau kau akan berakhir dengan penyesalan._

Angin dingin semakin berhembus. Takao menghela nafasnya panjang. Dia tahu bahwa dia menunggu sesuatu yang sia-sia. Diliriknya sebuah cincin dengan ukiran _'MidoTaka'._ Manis dan penuh luka. Sedikit meringis, dia memungut ponselnya yang tadi ia banting di rerumputan.

FLASHBACK

08. 15 PM

Takao, maaf aku tidak bisa. Tunanganku akan mengunjungiku dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit. Aku minta maaf sekali. Dan kau bisa menemuiku nanti malam atau besok mungkin ?

_Takao langsung beranjak dari café yang telah ia singgahi kurang dari setengah jam itu. Ia segera menaiki mobilnya dan berajak hendak kembali ke Yokohama. Namun dia segera memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman yang sepi._

"_Baka !" Teriaknya. Dia membating ponselnya ke rerumputan disana. Tubuhnya lemas, seakan tulag-tulang penopang tubuhnya telah diambil. Hingga tubuhnya merosot ke tanah. Merasakan dinginnya angin malam itu tanpa sebuah dekapan. Dekapan dari orang yang membuatnya sekacau ini._

FLASHBACK OFF

Pemuda bersurai hijau lumut itu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan gelisah. Pagi itu masih pukul satu malam. Dia bahkan membiarkan tunangannya sendiri di apartementnya hanya untuk sekedar mencari pemuda yang bertahtakan mahkota hitam yang mengisi hatinya itu.

Dia sempat merutuki dirinya yang memang harus membagi waktu dan perhatian dirinya kepada dua orang yang sangat berharga. Mungkin terlebih untuk Takao. Namun dia tak bisa memprioritaskan pemuda itu.

"ARGHH !"

Teriakan itu bagai alunan kesepian serigala ditengah padang rumput yang luas.

_Hey kau !_

_Bukannya kau pernah merasakan kesepian ini ?_

_Kesepian yang lama bahkan sampai setengah dasawarsa_

_Kenapa kini kau tampak seperti orang yang tidak waras ?_

_Apa karena kini, _

_Kau benar merasa melukainya ?_

Mata zamrud masih saja mengalirkan tetesan air yang membasahi wajah tampannya. Kacamata frame bawah yang selalu bertengger manis kini entah kemana. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di kemudi dan terisak perlahan. Disaat dimana orang akan bahagia dan berpesta kecil saat umur mereka bertambah, Midorima Shintarou hanya dapat menangis di umurnya yang genap 25 tahun itu.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan dan mencoba mendongak mengumpulkan segala sesuatu yang ia miliki sebelum semuanya benar-benar putus asa. Dari awal dia tahu dia yang salah. Andai dia tak menerima kembali sosok Takao Kazunari, mungkin dia tak akan melukai manusia yang paling ia cintai tersebut.

Atau jika ia bisa memutuskan pertunangan itu dan tahu bahwa Takao akan kembali padanya, dia takkan pernah bertunangan dengan gadis itu.

TBC

A/N : saya tidak tahu apa ini. Sumimasen. Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya~


End file.
